Beautiful
by Prince Kalama
Summary: Bulma doesn't realize what she is...yeah...I suck at summaries so read!  :D  OCC whatever I don't care lol :  ONESHOT!


I listened to this song and I thought of making a BV so yeah here it is. This is my first one so be nice. The song is _Beautiful_ by Nick Lachey. You should listen to it. It is actually pretty good.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ oh well. The world and everything in it belongs to me though HA HA!

**Lyrics**

_Thoughts_

Regular

Vegeta's space shuttle smashed in front of the Capsule Corp. A giant crater dug beneath the soft soil upon the Brief's family business home.

"Oh my it appears we have a visitor," Bunny, Bulma's mother, chirped in her irritating little way. Just then the door cracked open to reveal the slightly injured Vegeta. His flaming, black hair stood up like all the other Saiyans' hair.

"What are you doing here?" Yamucha demanded angrily.

"That's not what matters earthling!" Vegeta said jumping from his spaceship and landing in front of Yamucha. In his icy ways Vegeta coldly asked, "Would you prefer to live or should I kill you now?"

"You two break it up!" Bulma said walking in and breaking up the fight. "My gosh you stink!"

"I don't care!" Vegeta yelled, "Where's Kakkarrot!"

"He won't be here for a while," Bulma said, "Why don't you shower at our corporation and freshen up before Goku gets here. This way." Bulma began leading the way to the building but Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks. "WHAT? ARE YOU COMING OR WHAT?" Bulma yelled at Vegeta.

"WHAT?" Vegeta replied in disgust but then continued to follow her. _How dare that woman yell at me. Does she know who I am? I am the Prince of ALL Saiyans!_

A few weeks had passed and Vegeta got basically everything he wanted. His demands for his breakfast being on time were fulfilled and he had his opportunities to spar with Goku/Kakkarrot. The earthling, Yamucha, had smelled different to Vegeta. Scents include varieties of different flowers, fruits, and such. He paid no heed to that, it did not matter to him.

Living with the Brief's had benefits within itself. Vegeta had a Gravity Room, which increased Earth's potential gravity 300 times the normal strength. Also, the woman, Bulma, obeyed his every order. Whether she'd do it willingly or angrily, it got done. Not to mention, Vegeta was happy to hear that Mr and Mrs Briefs would be gone for a few weeks. That blonde chirpy woman pierced all of Vegeta's nerves with her stupidity.

The sun had just risen above the horizon. It seemed as if the world had been peaceful for once. Bulma laid in her bed enjoying the warmth and soft comfort. "WOMAN! GET DOWN HERE!" Vegeta's boomed throughout the premises of the corporation.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Bulma yelled back.

"WHERE IS MY BREAKFAST? I CAN'T TRAIN TO SAVE THIS PATHETIC WORLD IF I DON'T GET MY BREAKFAST!"

Bulma descended the stairs from her room into the kitchen where Vegeta had his arms folded, and his feet tapping like a little boy. She smiled at him, which only made scowl even more.

"What makes you so happy?" he demanded.

"Just knowing that you and Goku and Gohan and the rest of the Z fighters are going to save this world," Bulma said sighing happily.

_Is she playing a joke? _asked himself mentally. _What the heck. _began to make breakfast as Vegeta sat at the table in silence. _Wow! She's not yelling at me! This is not normal._ "Woman can't you take any longer?" he asked irritably.

"My name is Bulma, Vegeta. Say it with me, 'Bul-Ma,'" Bulma replied still in a happy mood.Bulma finished cooking his breakfast and set it in front of Vegeta. Without saying, "Thank you," Vegeta dug in and ate. Bulma however began sipping coffee from a mug. She sat across from Vegeta and continued to sip away. Occasionally Bulma and Vegeta would gain eye contact but then realize what the other is doing and quickly look away. Vegeta finished his breakfast and began to walk outside to enter his "nest" or Gravity Room.

**I see, **

**Looking for yourself tonight.**

**And I know,**

**Gonna sell your soul under the lights.**

Immediately after Vegeta began training in his "nest" the phone rang. "Hello?" Bulma answered in a sweet tone.

"Bulma?" a familiar voiced asked.

"Yamucha? Hey it's so great to hear from you! You know we haven't done anything for like the past few days," Bulma said hinting that she wanted to do something.

"I know I'm sorry Babe," Yamucha reasoned, "I had been busy training with Krillen and Tien and the gang."

"I know you've been busy it's just — " Bulma paused because she heard a female voice in the background.

"Put the phone down Yamucha we're not done," she whispered.

"YAMUCHA YOU TWO-TIMER!" Bulma screamed into the phone.

"Hey calm down," Yamucha tried to defend himself, "This can all be explained."

"Never mind! I'm OVER IT!" Bulma slammed the phone into the receiver. She looked up at the clock. _10:30_ It read. _Ah damn_ Bulma cursed to herself. Tears swelled within her eyes. She felt unwanted and ugly. Still sobs overcame the silence of the house.

Bulma dragged herself to her room in hope of comfort from her warm bed. Her memories of the happy moments with Yamucha flooded her head.

**And I hear,**

**The emptiness that echoes in your cries.**

**Someday,**

**I'll pray that you finally realize.**

Bulma's sobs were hushed by a wave us peaceful slumber. Although everyone knows that all good things come to an end. "WOMAN!" Bulma groaned as she began to sit up in her bed. She fluttered her eyes to clear her vision. She saw Vegeta standing in her doorway staring at her. He became mesmerized in her beauty. The way her straight aqua hair flowed and how her innocent baby blue eyes stared upon his dark deceiving onyx eyes.

**You're beautiful,**

**That's all that I can say.**

**Unforgettable,**

**I'm caught in every way.**

"Make my lunch," he muttered quietly while blushing, then marched back down the stairs. _Why is she always crying?_ Vegeta questioned himself. Yet he was still unaware of the previous events that had taken place. Bulma had risen from her sleep and prepared his majesty's meal.

Bulma then planned to make a visit to Yamucha. _Maybe he does have a reason_. She began telling herself. _Forget it Bulma. He's a two timer. You don't need him. Oh well I'll go see him. _After she fed the Saiyan prince she got into her car and decided to pay Yamucha a visit.

Bulma knocked upon Yamucha's door. He opened the door and asked, "The hell do you want?"

"It's just I...um," Bulma started but tripped over her words. Her knees began to shake in nervousness.

"You told me it's over already. Besides I found someone WAY more beautiful than YOU," Yamucha retorted. Just then a blonde woman wrapped her arms around Yamucha.

"Honey are you coming back?" she asked him.

"In a minute," Yamucha replied, "Beat it Bulma." Crying, Bulma left to go back home. Just as she was leaving she heard the blonde woman say, "Why did you ever go for her? She's so ugly."

_I'm not ugly_ Bulma thought to herself. Upon entering the house she heard, "WOMAN WHERE'S MY DINNER?!"

"FRICK VEGETA! WHY THE HECK DON'T YOU MAKE IT YOURSELF?!" Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs. Just then she threw the nearest floral vase at Vegeta, then ran upstairs to cry. Vegeta caught the vase but never understood what was wrong. Bulma stared into the mirror. Her face half soaked with tears.

**Don****'t every let the mirror tell you lies,**

**Just look at your reflection through my eyes.**

**You're beautiful.**

Bulma woke up around 1 in the morning and decided to have a early, early morning snack. She heard the humming GR continue as a sign that Vegeta was still training. A bowl of chocolate ice cream eased her emotional pain. _Why do I miss Yamucha so much?_ Bulma questioned herself.

**It seems,**

**You always keep one foot outside the door.**

"I don't know. Maybe I don't miss him. Maybe I just feel so lonely. I really have no one to talk to. But Yamucha found somebody who is better looking. How long has he been playing me? Why do I feel so UGLY. I hate this world," Bulma thought out loud. She continued to eat away at her ice cream. Her thoughts flourished her mind, bringing her self esteem lower and lower.

**So sad,**

**You gotta all but still you long for more.**

"Who am I fooling?" Bulma asked herself.

"No one but yourself." Bulma jumped up in shock. She looked up to find Vegeta sitting across the table from her.

"How much did you hear?" she asked worried.

"Enough," he said glaring at her.

Bulma fake laughed, "Haha. Well I have to go to sleep. Good night Veghead." Vegeta growled at the sound of that name.

**And you cry,**

**So desperate for your place among the stars.**

Bulma laid in her bed unable to sleep. She continued to cry. _Why do I feel so UGLY? Vegeta's right. I'm only fooling myself. Okay, think positive thoughts._

**But why,**

**Just searching for what you already are.**

"Woman be quiet I can't sleep." Bulma rolled over and saw Vegeta sitting on chair. The moonlight lit up his face dimly to reveal his eyes. He studied her carefully.

"I'm sorry okay?" Bulma snapped back.

**You're beautiful,**

**That's all that I can say.**

Snapping furiously Bulma spat, "Well! It'snotlikeIdonothingaroundandexpecttheworl—" Bulma was silenced as a hand covered her mouth while another one wrapped around her waist.

**Unforgettable,**

**I'm caught in every way.**

She could feel her body being pulled to Vegeta's as he whispered in her ear, "Dammit woman you talk too much. Stop crying." Bulma stopped and rest her head on Vegeta's collarbone.

**Don****'t every let the mirror tell you lies,**

**Just look at your reflection through my eyes.**

"Bulma," Vegeta said softly.

"Yes?"

"**You're Beautiful**"

YAY! THAT'S THE END! COMMENT PLEASE! GO EASY ON ME! THIS IS MY FIRST :D!! MUCHAS GRACIAS! MAHALO! MERCI! AND ALL THE OTHER THANK YOUS THERE ARE IN THIS BEAUTIFUL WORLD!


End file.
